<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>together_a five times prompt by blackfodder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398277">together_a five times prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfodder/pseuds/blackfodder'>blackfodder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 00:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfodder/pseuds/blackfodder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle and Monica are in a relationship. People find out as time goes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertram Gilfoyle/Monica Hall, Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Nelson Bighetti/Jian Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley Winter Exchange 2k19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tracy Robertson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_paris/gifts">Ariana (ariana_paris)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are told in sequential order. With a little clue in almost every section to the big reveal in the end. Can you figure it you before then?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was happening. It was finally happening. Tracey slipped discretely from the Pied Piper annual Christmas party and toward her office upstairs. Poilety dodging her young coworkers as they sloshed drinks across the floor. Someone had over spiked the punch and though she would usually be focused on trying to track down the employee who was responsible she had more important things to do. </p>
<p>Upon reaching her office Tracey slipped off her bright red heels and grabbed a pair of comfy flats from her emergency drawer. She then powered up her computer, turned on the Kuerg by her desk and got to work keeping an eye on the clock. The party had another hour or so before the cleaning crew would force them to finally shut down. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later she was ready. Step one, handle Jared Dunn. </p>
<p>Jared was easy to find. Already in the cleaning supply room arming himself with the necessities to wipe down for the cleaning crew before they arrived. </p>
<p>"Mr. Dunn, I thought I'd find you here!" Tracey chirped. Her cheeky pep was heightened and she wasn't sure if it was the joy of what was about to happen or the over spiked punch she had sipped throughout the night. </p>
<p>"Oh, Tracey! Hello. Are you here to help me with the pre-cleaning? I didn't think anyone would respond to my memo, but you know I just hate to think of poor Sandra and the girls dealing with all of this mess when they come in tomorrow." </p>
<p>Tracey helped up a finger, taking a moment to swallow a tiny burp, She should have doubled that coffee. </p>
<p>"I apologize Mr. Dunn. I'm not here to clean. I just wanted to give you your Christmas gift," Tracey pulled a small envelope from her dress pocket.  "Tickets to Good Morning Silicon Valley tomorrow." </p>
<p>Jared gasped. Eyes already glistening with appreciation.</p>
<p>"Oh, Tracey! Oh, what a gesture! Oh, I don't even know what to say..." Jared took the tickets from her. Holding them sweetly in his hands as if they were a pair of baby chicks. </p>
<p>Tracey beamed, "Don't mention it. You deserve it. And hey, maybe you could sleep in a little tomorrow. The show starts seating the audience at 4:45 am." </p>
<p>"Oh 4:45," Jared frowned, "I could still come in at four to help the janitorial staff. I'll slip in for a few minutes before heading over to the show.</p>
<p>No. No. No. Tracey did not go on a date with the insufferable Keith Heather to score those tickets for Jared to still come in at four in the godforsaken morning and completely ruin her plans. </p>
<p>"I can fill in for you!" The words were out of her mouth before she even had a chance to really think it over. She'd have to come in now. At 4:00 am. No way Jared wouldn't swing by to see if her car was parked here tomorrow before heading to the show. </p>
<p>"Oh, Tracey. You've truly given a gift this Christmas.  You must promise me your lunch block tomorrow. I would love to tell you all about the show taping and repay you for the gift." </p>
<p>"I look forward to it Mr. Dunn." Tracey squeezed his arm and moved past him. Step one done. </p>
<p>When the party finally wound down Tracey made her way out the door with the rest of her coworkers, got in her car, drove out the lot and after a quick spin around the block pulled right into the parking lot again and headed inside. She would sleep in her office that night. </p>
<p>The next morning she rose early before the cleaning crew, cleaned up and got ready for work in a staff bathroom and kept her promise to Jared, helping Sandra and the girls tidy up the office from last night's party. </p>
<p>When the cleaning crew began to pack up Tracey took to the printer room. Prepared to sets of fat documents, slipped them in manilla envelopes and dropped one off in Monica Hall's mailbox. The second, she tucked under her arm, headed to the kitchen for a coffee and raspberry yogurt, then with a joy she hadn't felt since her wedding day, skipped to Bertram Gilfoye's work station and sat at his desk. </p>
<p>Gilfoye arrived at his desk at his usual 9:14. When he spotted Tracey at his desk from the open kitchenette he left his still bagel in the toaster and came as close to running as he could to his desk. </p>
<p>"Tracey. To what do I owe the pleasure of having your ass in my chair so early in the morning?" </p>
<p>"Mr. Gilfoye." Tracey beamed up at him and the chill Gilfoye felt at his spine caused his eye twitch. It was a traitor. He would spoon it out if it ever did it again. </p>
<p>"What do you want. I'm ahead by three weeks." Gilfoye deadpanned at her.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to personally hand over your new employee relations paperwork packet. You can have it at my office by the end of the week. I understand how busy you are." </p>
<p>"Having sex with a coworker doesn't require me to fill out a packet," Gilfoye told her. "It's not even a relationship yet."</p>
<p>"But it will be."</p>
<p>Gilfoye shoved the packet into his bag, "How did you even know? This happened last night." </p>
<p>"It's my job to know Mr. Gilfoye." </p>
<p>"So you just had this ready and on your printer queue? That's not creepy. I didn't realize my personal relations were so important to this company."</p>
<p>"When I got whiff of the possibility of the relationship I started on the paperwork. I'm sure that you can understand that logistically it's a bit of a nightmare"</p>
<p>Gilfoye grunted. </p>
<p>Tracey dropped her empty raspberry yogurt cup into his trash bin. She knew how much he hated that. </p>
<p>"End of the week!" She called out, loud enough for the rest of his colleagues to hear as she skipped away. </p>
<p>"Fuck." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jared Dunn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Monica!" Jared rushed toward her in the breakroom. His grin was so large and comical she couldn't fathom how it still fit on his face. </p><p>"Jared. Good Morning. To you. In this very public space. Where anyone else could walk in at any possible moment." Monica wasn't looking at Jared. But at the giant heart-shaped box in his hands with her initials and B.G etched into the shiny and polished cherry wood. </p><p>"Oh right. Right Sorry. I didn't know this was supposed to be a secret!" Jared brought his voice down to a mischevious whisper and shoved the box into Monica's hands. </p><p>"I found out from Tracey last night and had to give you a gift in congratulations. You have no idea how happy it makes me hear that you and Gilfoye have found love with each other. And the fact that it was here. In Pied Piper. Richard's company. Oh, he's just a little cupid in that way I guess." </p><p>Monica gave him a forced smile and stole a glance at the break room door. She was usually one of the first ten people in the office, but she had been a little late this morning and she needed to make sure Jared's gift was locked in the filing cabinet before anyone else found out. </p><p>"Thanks, Jared. I'm umm," Monica slapped the box to her chest a little forcefully as she found her words, "I'm so glad you find this great. Really." </p><p>And she really was. When she had texted her few friends about the relationship she'd been met with resounding barf emojis. Her "best friend" Laurie Bream who yeah she still hung out with, whatever, had been fairly silent upon the news. The next morning, when three different, very handsome and very single men had been on her usually empty running route she reminded herself that Laurie had the nicest wine cellar she'd ever been in and chose not to be too insulted. </p><p>At least Jared was happy. To the point that it was slightly uncomfortable. Monica cleared her throat and brought her attention back to the huge box in her hands and away from Jared's overtly joyful face.</p><p>"So are these chocolates?" She turned the heavy box in her hands looking for a way to open it. </p><p>"Oh no, but if you want some I'll happily run out. I know they can be a great aphrodisiac for some people. Personally, for me I find other things work better. If you and Gilfoye are having trouble copulating I'd be happy to provide you with a list of natural remedies." </p><p>"We are copulating just fine, Jared. Thanks." </p><p>Jared raised a hand to his face in embarrassment, "How silly of me! Of course. The excitement of a new relationship is always the best stimulant." </p><p>Jared reached for the box again. Pressing two knobs down simulatory and letting the lid click open. Inside on the cover were two small windows for a passport-sized photo, already filled with her and Gilfoyes work ID pictures. Monica's cheery smile looking particularly unsettling next to Gilfoyes' blank face. The rest of the box was empty. </p><p>"It's a relationship memento box. And yes. They're stackable." Jared gave her a conspicuous wink before turning his attention back to the empty box, "I've taken the liberty of adding in your photos to get you started. I also sent you, to your personal email, of course, a list of things you can add-in. You know. First date receipts. Condom wrappers from particularly memorable intercourse. Tickets from shows you've seen together. Perhaps in your case some pregnancy scare pee sticks." Jared closed the box shut, "I don't know. Just spitballing ideas. I'd be happy to lend you Richard and I's box if you think it could help." </p><p>Monica blinked at him. "You and Richard aren't in a relationship Jared. You do know that, right?" </p><p>"Oh Monica, technicalities," With a giggle and wave of his hand Jared walked away, leaving her alone to hide the oversized gift under her blouse as she fled the quickly filling break room. </p><p>Monica wanted to be annoyed by the situation. But when she got to her office she checked Jared's email. She grabbed a carton of cigarettes from her purse and took a sharpie to them. </p><p>
  <strong> <em> 'The first carton the asshole ever bought me.'  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nelson Bighetti + Jian Yang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sluuuuurp</p>
<p>"Monica hide." </p>
<p>Monica didn't bother looking up from the sex toy she was holding ignoring Gilfoye's request. "Dude, if you're going to go into a panic running into someone in a sex shop you probably can't handle whatever it is your trying to buy." </p>
<p>"I can handle anything in this store and more. But I man enough to admit that I'm not ready to handle this particular person in a sex store. So seriously, put down that dildo you know good and well you can't take and let's leave." </p>
<p>Sluuuuuurp. </p>
<p>Monica looked up then. The panic in his face was visible and instantly contagious. "Gilfoye, what the fuck. Who is in here that's making you panic --"</p>
<p>"Gilfoye, no way!" </p>
<p>Oh. My. God. </p>
<p>This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not to her. </p>
<p>Big Head turned the corner into the aisle they were currently in, Big Gulp in one hand and leather harness in the other. </p>
<p>"Yo man. I didn't know you shopped here too! Oh, hey Monica. What's up!" </p>
<p>Gilfoye visibly twitched next to her. </p>
<p>Monica would have loved to tease him about it in any other situation. But if running into your parents at a sex shop was bad running into Big Head was somehow worst. At least your parents would never bring it up again. Big Head would probably hand her a coupon for the store in the middle of lunch.  </p>
<p>"Oh, those things awesome!" Big Head pointed at the dildo in her hands and Monica instantly stuffed it back on the shelf. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't know." Monica shrugged. "You know. We kinda just came here on accident. We were looking for this craft shop. But you know, Gilfoye I think we might be in the wrong place." </p>
<p>Monica feigned ignorance, looking around the store in confusion as if she was just now realizing what was actually on sale. </p>
<p>And then. Because the universe absolutely hated her. The whole thing got worse. </p>
<p>"Nelson! Nelson where are you! I have found the lubricant, let's  go!" </p>
<p>Oh. My. God. </p>
<p>"Satan on the petagram." GIlfoye looked at Big Head with complete shock, "You can't be fucking serious right now." </p>
<p>Into the aisle walked Jian-Yang. </p>
<p>"On well what do we have here? It's a Satan and a Satan. Two Stan's in one place." </p>
<p>Monica grinned unphased by Jian-Yang's casual rudeness as she realized what this meant, "Wait a minute. Big Head, are you and Jian-Yang shopping together right now?</p>
<p>"Well, we drove here together, so yeah."</p>
<p>Besides her Gilfoye crossed his arms in that signature smug way she loved. He was understanding too. </p>
<p>"Satan with boobies, do not even try to shame us. Yes. I am fucking Nelson, Nelson is a fucking me. We are here together to buy the anal lubrication. And you, you are here trying to buy a dildo you can't even a handle." </p>
<p>Gilfoye grabbed the dildo from the shelf again along with a second and put them in her arms, "Monica can handle this dildo just fine jackass."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I bet she can. She must a have a lot of practice taking all the dildos that are in your bed." </p>
<p>"You really want to get your ass kicked in a sex shop. Say something stupid about my girl again and see what happens." </p>
<p>"I do not need to say something stupid about her. She is stupid for being a woman with you, now she has to put up with two dirty men--"</p>
<p>Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurpthp thp thp thp thp.</p>
<p>"Oh man, I'm out." Big Head reached for Jian-Yang's hand, "Come on Ji, we should go. I need a refill." </p>
<p>"Yeah, lets a go get a refill. And we will have to go find a new place for the lubrication now. This shop no longer has standards for their patrons. We can not shop here where demons shop." </p>
<p>Jian-Yang led them out of the aisle. </p>
<p>"Bye guys!" Big Head waved at them giving Monica a silent sorry and wink as they disappeared into the rest of the store. </p>
<p>Maybe Nelson Bighetti wasn't as clueless as he seemed. </p>
<p>Monica turned back to Gilfoye who was still steaming from the exchange. She tapped the two boxes of dildos to his chest. </p>
<p>"You really gonna buy both of these for your girl?" she teased. </p>
<p>GIlfoye smiled at her. He stayed silent for a beat, letting the tension leave his body before reaching out to grab the back of her head gently, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. </p>
<p>"Sure. I think my girl can take it." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Richard Hendricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Monica I need you to go over the numbers from yesterday again. Listen it's not that I think you did them wrong. But I think you did them wrong. So just, I don't know maybe check them like, one more time okay. If they're right then I'm an idiot so it's whatever. And if you know, for whatever reason I'm not. Which I don't think I am then you can like, IDK. Anyway. By today would be great. Cool thanks." </p>
<p>The door shut. Then opened again. </p>
<p>Richard poked his head back in. </p>
<p>"Oh, hey Gilfoye. Before I forget. Thanks again for getting that bug worked out so quickly.", he rapped the door twice, "Swing by when you're done in here I want to run something else by you." </p>
<p>The door shut again. </p>
<p>Monica looked over at Gilfoye in disbelief as she finished buttoning up her blouse.</p>
<p>"He's a fucking idiot," Gilfoye said with a rare chuckle as he lit up a cigarette. "You don't have to button up just yet. We got a little time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Monica Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Dinesh what the fuck! Get out!" Monica was completely naked in Gilfoye's kitchen. Gilfoye was in the shower. And Dinesh had just walked right into the apartment, key in hand and dry cleaning in the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keys. Dry cleaning? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica wrapped the first thing she could find around her. A green and white apron. She slipped it over her head and tied it at her waist. "Dinesh what are you doing here. It's a Sunday! Do you seriously need to bitch around with Gilfoye on the weekend too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinesh looked slightly affronted for a moment until a look of realization hit his face, "Oooh, I see." he grinned to himself as he set down his dry cleaning on the couch, " Gilfoye hasn't told you yet has he." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinesh moved into the kitchen. The tiny open concept apartment not giving Monica much room or time to turn away and hide her exposed backside from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him move around the kitchen with ease while she backed toward the entrance. Watching Dinesh grab items with familiarity from cupboards and drawers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what..." Monica asked, wheels already spinning in her head. The laundry. The keys. The apron around her naked body she now realized was the Pakistani flag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinesh's taunted her as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Come on Monica, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, she didn't. Know what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey babe." she felt Gilfoye behind her. His wet naked chest hitting her back as he pressed a kiss to her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilfoye moved past her and walked into the kitchen one hand grasping the black towel around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey asshole," he grunted at Dinesh in his usual monotone voice, but in a not so usual move, leaned forward to give a smug, cereal munching Dinesh, a kiss on the forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you pick up the dry cleaning?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. But you know what. Mr. Kim said that your church gown was an extra $3.50. I told you he was just going to raise the price the first chance he got. He's said it was because of the material but I think he's being prejudice. I bet he doesn't tell the catholic priests that their stuff is an extra $3.50." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinesh shook his head in disappointment, glancing over at Monica who was still clinging to the kitchen doorway, "I honestly expected better from him you know." He shrugged at her. As if she could sympathize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Somehow I'm not surprised that someone as racist as Mr. Kim is also religiously discriminatory," GIlfoye said, a fresh coffee now in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinesh sighed and added a little more cereal to his bowl, "I guess we'll just go back to the place on 5th and Main. But I told you adding, 'Satanic Chapter of Silicon Valley' to the gowns was a bad idea. The pentagram dripping in blood was bad enough why on earth you guys thought you should brand it is ridic-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH MY GOD!" Monica yelled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men looked over at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What.", they asked in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously guys!" Monica stalked forward no longer bothered by her lack of clothing and revealing apron, "I just found out that I stumbled into some weirdo open relationship and you guys are sitting here talking about your fucking dry cleaning guy!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How exactly does one stumble into something they already know?" GIlfoye asked her, genuinely confused by her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you did tell her?" Dinesh turned to Gilfoye, slightly accusing. "Cuss I was thinking maybe you didn't tell her. What with..." he waved his hand at Monica, "this little outburst." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I told her. I'm not that big of an asshole." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm. No. You are that big of an asshole." Monica slammed her hands down on the counter. Dinesh moved to protect his cereal. "You never told me you were fucking Dinesh!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilfoye grabbed the morning paper and moved to sit next to Dinesh, "Incorrect. I always told you when I was fucking Dinesh. I believe my exact words were, Monica I'll see you later. I'm going to go fuck with Dinesh now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilfoye paused for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, in retrospect, I can see how that may have been confusing. I'm sorry about that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sorry about that! Seriously! That's what you're sorry about right now! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I am sorry and it is sincere. But I am a polygamous man Monica. So if you are uncomfortable with dating me, while I also date Dinesh. Then there is the door."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilfoye's look was piercing. Monica could appreciate that he at least did look apologetic. The cards were on the table now. In that usual blunt honesty that came with Gilfoye, she felt a crawl on her spine, wishing for anything that she wasn't having this conversation buck naked, her only modesty the Pakistani flag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilfoye eventually broke the silence that lingered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should clarify. That I'm the one dating Dinesh. That does not mean Dinesh is dating you. If you were to choose to stay you don't actually have to touch him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinesh shrugged, "I mean unless you want to. I'd be down for it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes of course. Unless you wanted too. I would also be, down for it." Gilfoye added with a slight pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica looked at them both. Mouth permanently open as she took it all in. Of course, she knew. How had she not known? It made so much sense but at the same time, it didn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so let me get this straight. I would be just dating Gilfoye. But not Dinesh. Unless I wanted to, which I'm not saying I would. But I'm also not saying I'm not." Monica paced the room as she worked it out her backside openly exposed as she walked back and forth in front of the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Avert your eyes Dinesh," Gilfoye whispered, "She's currently not dating either of us. Be a gentleman." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh right, yeah. Sorry." Dinesh looked down into his cereal. Hands covering up any sneaks he could take from his peripheral vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we'd have assigned dates. Our own separate drawer at Gil's apartment. Of course, we'd schedule dates for just me and Dinesh. Because long term it would make more sense and well," Monica turned for a second, arm turning in the air as she addressed Dinesh for a moment, "I could work with Dinesh sexually, so you know. It's not that far of a stretch." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilfoye gave Dinesh's ass a quick smack, "He's pretty easy to work with." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinesh still had his head down, eyes firmly on his now soggy cereal. "Super easy. I'll just fucking lie there if you want." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica stopped her pacing. Planting herself in front of the kitchen island once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So," Gilfoye grabbed the carton of cigarettes on the island, lighting one for him and Monica, "What's it gonna be?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica clicked her tongue and reached out for the cigarette, "Fuck it. Let's throuple it up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinesh looked up from his cereal bowl raising both his arms in the air, "Yes! Sister wives bitches!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Gilfoye told him. "Not calling ourselves that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they didn't. But only because Mr. Kim refused to dry clean their matching sister wives bathrobes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>